Calendula Of Moonlight
by Winter and Rain
Summary: That romance between she and me finally begin! Sasuke galau? Naruto galau? Mereka berteman? Hah? Neji dicium Hinata lagi?/"Uchiha-san percaya akan iblis?"/"M-memangnya kenapa?"/"Seminggu lalu, tidak lama juga sih...Aku dihantui oleh iblis yang sangat mirip denganmu!"/ Chapter 7 Update! Please enjoy it!
1. Prologe

**Iblis**

**Sebuah kata yang sangat tidak asing bagi kita.**

**Sebuah kata yang menggambarkan kejahatan, kemarahan, kelicikan, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya.**

**Sebuah kata yang sangat dibenci oleh seluruh manusia.**

**Dan tidak diinginkan keberadaannya.**

**Tunggu, keberadaan?**

**Bicara soal itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.**

_**Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan Iblis?**_

_**Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan pembasmi Iblis?**_

_**Dan yang terpenting…**_

_**Apa kau percaya dengan adanya seorang Ratu Iblis yang akan membasmi kaumnya sendiri?**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning: A little bit OOC (especially Hinata), Typos, **_**Crack **_**pair**

**Genres: Fantasy/Romance/Angst/little bit Humor**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**~Prologe~**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga adalah sebuah nama keluarga yang terkenal. Selain bisnisnya yang maju, anggota keluarga Hyuuga pun ramah semua. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ternyata tersimpan sebuah rahasia. Rahasia bahwa, keluarga Hyuuga adalah pembasmi iblis! Hyuuga mempunyai seorang putri terhormat yang mereka miliki. Putri yang diajarkan untuk membasmi iblis jahat!

Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik yang dipandang pendiam dan aneh, tapi hal itulah yang membuat sosoknya begitu menarik.

Kenapa gadis Hyuuga ini dianggap aneh? Karena kehadirannya pasti selalu berkaitan erat dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh disekitarnya dan dia selalu muncul tepat di mana para iblis memunculkan dirinya.

'_Cantik tapi mengerikan'._

Itu kalimat pertama yang muncul dalam pikiran setiap orang di sekitarnya. Tak banyak orang yang mau mendekatinya sehingga Hinata sedikit dikucilkan dalam lingkungannya sendiri. Akan tetapi Hinata adalah gadis yang tegar, dia bukan gadis rapuh seperti yang disangka orang. Hinata selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang menganggapnya aneh dan mengerikan.

Hinata sudah berada di keluarga Hyuuga sejak kecil. Dia tidak tahu siapa dia, darimana dia dan kenapa dia ada disitu. Semua seperti dirahasiakan. Tapi, Hinata bahagia. Dia bahagia karena ada orang yang mau mengurusnya. Padahal dia tak tahu,

Kalau ini adalah awal dari sebuah petaka yang akan menghampirinya.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Winter: Hay~ salam kenal semuanya! Winter disini! Apa kabar kalian semua? Baik? Sakit? Galau? Atau paling parah...**

**Depresi?**

**Oke. Stop basa basinya.**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama hasil karya kollab Winter dan Rain. Winter harap kalian menyukainya. Jujur, Winter gak terlalu wah banget sama pairing SasuHina. Bisa dibilang gak terlalu suka lah. Tapi sebagai author yang baik, ramah dan ceria, Winter akan belajar untuk membuat pairing yang Winter aslinya gak suka. **

**Gue bicara apa sih? **

**Sebenernya, ini fanfic genrenya romantis sama sedih-sedih gimana gitu. Cuman, Winter tambahin Humor! _Why_? _Because, i cannot live without Humor_.**

**Kita berdua gak bisa janji bakal update sering-sering. Banyak kendala diantara kita berdua *What*, tapi, janji dah pasti bakal dilanjutin kok XD!**

**Bingung mau ngomong apaan lagi..**

**xxx**

**Rain : Ternyata kau tidak suka SasuHina (aslinya?) hiks... -pundung di atas pohon toge-**

Nah, just like winter sebagai author kami tidak boleh-boleh pilih kasih dalam hal pair. Don't like it this pairing? You can go back.

Enjoy yourself reading our story, hope you guys like it.

**RnR, _onegai_? :D**


	2. The Evil Begin To Show Their Face

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang memecah keheningan malam

_Drap... Drap... Drap... _

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat ada dua sosok yang sedang berlari di dalam kegelapan

_Kita harus mengejarnya. Jangan sampai lolos!_

_Aku mengerti!_

Kedua sosok yang memakai pakaian khas penjaga kuil itu dikenal sebagai pembasmi iblis

_Hinata bersiaplah dia akan menyerang kita!_

Tugas berat yang harus mereka lakukan setiap waktunya demi menjaga kedamaian manusia

_Sudah kubilang aku kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah!_

Tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat dipercaya dari omongan seorang iblis!

_Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa..._

Suatu kewajiban yang membuat mereka selalu berada diantara hidup dan mati...

_Kyaaaa!_

_Hinata!_

_Maafkan aku..._

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**xxx**

**Calendula Of Moonlight**

**Chapter 1**

**(The Evil Begin To Show Their Face)**

**.**

**.**

Paginya di kediaman Hyuuga...

.

Pagi itu hampir seluruh penghuni kediaman Hyuuga berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Ada Hanabi, Neji, bahkan sang kepala rumah tangga itu sendiri juga ada di sana dengan didampingi beberapa orang pelayan.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini... ?" tanya gadis manis yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna indigo ketika siuman.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau terkena serangan dari iblis yang sedang kita kejar... " jelas Neji mengingatkan kejadian semalam yang mereka alami saat mengejar sosok iblis yang menyelinap ke dalam kediaman mereka.

"Kejadian semalam... Aku mengingatnya... Maaf karena aku telah gagal," ucapnya yang malah jadi merasa bersalah lantaran dia tidak berhasil meringkus iblis yang dia kejar.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Lain kali kau pasti jauh lebih baik," kata Hiashi dengan bijak sambil mengelus rambut panjang indah milik putri berharganya yang bernama Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu bukanlah putri kandungnya sendiri.

"I-iya, terima kasih!" balas Hinata yang jadi sedikit gugup.

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa kau bisa memanggil Ayane untuk membantumu".

Setelah itu satu-persatu dari mereka pergi keluar meninggalkan Hinata untuk memberikan ruang bagi gadis itu beristirahat.

ooo

Sementara itu di Konoha High School...

.

Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua mata yang tengah menatapnya heran. Gadis itu terus berjalan dan kemudian memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas. Dia segera menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang asik membaca buku di bangku paling depan.

"Rain~~~ " dengan nada suara yang terdengar agak manja dia menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Rain sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa?" balas sang pemuda dengan singkat sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Heran melihat tingkah temannya.

"Aku dapat kabar dari Naruto kalau hari ini Hinata-_hime_ tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya Hinata-_hime_ sakit! Kita harus menjenguknya Rain~~" jelas gadis itu yang terlihat sangat mempedulikan keadaan Hinata yang baru saja dia dengar dari Naruto.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya lagi dengan singkat sambil memalingkan kembali wajahnya dari gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Ta-ta-tapi kenapaaaaaa?" jerit gadis itu sambil membulatkan kedua matanya, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Rain barusan.

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan kau pasti sudah tau alasannya, kan." Rain masih bersikap cuek meskipun sebenarnya dia juga mencemaskan keadaan Hinata dan ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi hal itu tak bisa dia lakukan selagi Hinata berada diantara keluarga Hyuuga, hal itu terlalu berbahaya baginya.

"Baik! Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pergi menjenguk Hinata bersama dengan Naruto!" akhirnya dengan perasaan jengkel gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Rain yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekerasan hati temannya itu.

ooo

Sore harinya...

.

Sepulang sekolah seperti ucapannya, gadis tadi berniat untuk mengjenguk Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun Hinata adalah sosok teman yang dia kagumi dan lebih dari itu dia merasa berkewajiban untuk selalu menjaga Hinata. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu Naruto yang juga ingin pergi menemui Hinata.

"Naruto! Ke sini!" mata _baby blue_ gadis itu langsung berbinar saat melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan celingukan.

"Oi, Winter! Di situ rupanya!" dalam sekejap Naruto dapat menangkap sosok gadis berambut biru yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sedang memanggilnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, dirinya segera berlari kecil menghampiri sang gadis yang bernama Winter.

"Naruto, kita jadi pergi ke rumah Hinata?" tanya Winter dengan antusias.

"Iya, dong!" Naruto mengangguk tak kalah bersemangat dari Winter.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" dengan cepat Winter segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengambil langkah lebar.

"Tapi tunggu dulu deh! Si Rain gak ikut? Bukannya dia selalu mengikutimu, ya?" tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat langkah Winter terhenti.

"Dia jahat Narutooooo! Aku sedang kesal sama dia. Sudah jangan bicarakan dia dulu, merusak _mood_ saja!" dengus Winter yang masih merasa jengkel dengan sikap cueknya Rain. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak perduli pada Hinata, padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu berjanji untuk menjaga Hinata bersama dirinya.

"Siapa yang merusak _mood_?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di belakang Winter, membuat gadis itu setengah melompat karena kaget.

"Rain, kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku sedang marah padamu, awas, awas!" Winter agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Rain, meskipun begitu dia merasa sedikit senang dan berharap pemuda itu mau ikut dengannya. Tapi tentu saja dia menutupi keinginannya itu dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Dengan sikap marah yang dibuat-buat dia sengaja mendorong Rain agar menyingkir darinya.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian ke rumah Hinata," kata pemuda itu dengan datar.

_Tep..._

Winter yang berada di depannya segera berhenti dan dari balik punggungnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghambur sambil mencubiti pipi Rain kalau tidak mengingat akan kehadiran Naruto di sana, kebiasaan yang memang sering dia lakukan kalau memang sedang senang dan sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat!" ucap gadis itu sambil berbalik dan tersenyum.

ooo

Akhirnya ketiga remaja itu berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga, tempat Hinata berada.

_Kwak-kwak... _

Dari kejauhan terdengar seperti suara burung gagak dan dari balik pohon-pohon terlihat sekelebatan bayangan hitam. Winter yang merasakan akan adanya sesuatu segera berhenti dan berbalik ke arah rerimbunan pohon. Secara otomatis, Naruto dan juga Rain yang berjalan di depannya ikut berhenti sambil menatap Winter.

"Ada apa, Winter?" tanya Rain saat dilihatnya gelagat Winter menjadi agak aneh.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti kita... " balas Winter yang masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap kesekeliling dengan wajah gelisah.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" sambar Naruto dengan cepat, "sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, ayo kita jalan lagi. Rumah Hinata sudah hampir dekat!" sambungnya sambil meyakinkan pada Winter kalau semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang aneh.

"Baiklah... Maaf jadi lama," kata Winter mengangguk kecil berusaha untuk tenang walaupun raut wajahnya tetap saja menggambarkan gurat kecemasan.

Setelah berjalan melewati taman kota selama sepulu menit ketiganya tiba juga di kawasan perumahan elit yang tiap-tiap rumahnya memiliki rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Salah satu rumah besar di sana adalah milik keluarga Hyuuga yang rumahnya di desain begitu tradisional dengan perkarangan rumah khas jepang.

"Nah, ini dia rumah Hinata!" seru Naruto dengan girang karena akhirnya mereka bisa juga tiba di rumah Hinata.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat ketiganya berdiri ada satu sosok yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon salah satu milik rumah warga di sana. Sosok itu duduk di atas batang pohon sambil terus mengamati ketiga remaja itu.

"Rupanya kau tinggal di sana, eh... _Hime_... " kata sosok itu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

Siapakah sosok yang sedang mengawasi Naruto dan kawan-kawan? Apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rain : Chapter satu selesai, alurnya agak kecepetan (I know that -pundung-) dan masih pendek hahaha -ketawa garing-. Tapi semoga chapter dua dapat jauh lebih baik dari ini.**

**Pada chapter ini ada dua tokoh OC (OC kami sendiri, Winter dan Rain) dan kehadiranmereka berdua hanya sebagai pemanis (you know I love OC so much... I can't help it!). Bagi yang penasaran sama wujud kedua OC ini, kalian bisa melihatnya dari avatar kami.**

**Winter: Ohayouu semuanya~ RAIN ALURNYA KECEPETAN -kicked- Winter disini, nah, diatas ada OC kami loh~ eh udah tau ya -_- Aku bingung mau ngomong apaan. Semoga kalian semua senang dengan kehadiran mereka berdua~  
**

**Nah, soal orang misterius di atas, ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu? :v**

**Wokeh, sepertinya sekian dulu dari kami, terakhir...**

**Happy Reading!**


	3. Raven Under The Moon

Pada chapter yang sebelumnya Hinata yang melakukan pengejaran terhadap seorang iblis terkena serangan dan terluka. Naruto yang mengetahui kabar ini jadi sangat cemas dan dia pergi bersana Winter serta Rain untuk menjenguk keadaan Hinata. Di tengah jalan ada sesosok bayangan yang mengamati Naruto dan kawan-kawan dan menyelidiki keberadaan Hinata. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

Muncul kerumunan gagak-gagak hitam yang berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk menjadi sebuah sosok pria tinggi tegap berambut coklat gelap dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi masker sambil membawa sebuah pedang besar dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil menemukannya?" tanya sesosok wanita yang memakai tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan hanya terlihat wajah bagian bawahnya saja tengah berbicara pada sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu," jawab sosok pria itu dengan dingin.

"Bagus. Awasi tempat itu terus dan jangan sampai pangeran berhasil menemukannya," ucap wanita itu memberi perintah.

"Baik." Sebuah jawaban singkat dari pria yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Setelah itu sosoknya kembali menghilang menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang pergi dari tempat itu.

xxx

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**-Calendula Of Moonlight-**

**Chapter 2**

**(Raven Under The Moon)**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kediaman Hyuuga...

.

"Hinata-_himeeeeee_!" gadis yang bernama Winter itu segera berlari memeluk Hinata yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Wi-Winter-_san_ jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh," ucap Hinata yang merasa tidak enak melihat reaksi Winter yang tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tapi aku sangat cemas, Hinata-_himeeeee_!" rengekan Winter malah semakin menjadi sambil terus memeluki Hinata.

"Winter. Kalau kau memeluk Hinata seperti itu dia tidak bisa bernapas!" kata Naruto yang berpikir kalau saat ini yang menyebabkan Hinata sakit adalah pelukan Winter yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa sesak.

"Ah! Maafkan aku _Hime-chan_!" seru Winter yang dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Tidak usah begitu. Aku senang kalian datang dan memperhatikanku seperti ini," ucap Hinata yang merasa terharu dengan kedatangan tiga orang temannya. Jujur saja selama berada di sekolah Hinata tak punya banyak teman karena semua murid-murid takut padanya dan hanya sedikit yang mau berteman dengannya. Winter, Rain dan Naruto adalah orang-orang yang mau dengan berbaik hati berteman dengannya dan sangat mempedulikannya.

"Tentu saja Hinata-_himee_! Kita semua di sini sangat menyayangi Hinata-_hime_, iya kan?" celetuk Winter sambil melirik kedua pemuda yang wajahnya kini berubah menjadi merah.

"E-eh? Kalian berdua kenapa? Kenapa wajah kalian menjadi merah? Apa kalian demam a-atau... Jangan-jangan sakitku menular?" tanya Hinata dengan panik saat melihat merahnya wajah Naruto dan Rain.

'_Bodoh,'_ ucap Rain singkat dalam hati. Tentu saja dia tak berani berkata seperti itu terang-terangan. Winter pasti akan memukulnya kalau mendengar ucapannya.

'_Ya, ampun Hinata. Kenapa kau polos sekali, sih!'_ batin Naruto hanya geleng-geleng melihat sikap Hinata yang kurang peka. _'Tapi kenapa wajah Rain ikutan merah? Jangan-jangan dia... ' _Naruto hanya bisa melirik pemuda di sebelahnya sambil berteka-teki sendiri.

"Kalian berdua sakit? Ayo kuantar kedokter," ucap Hinata dengan lugunya.

"Hehehehee. Hinata-_hime_ lucu banget sih! Aku jadi gemes!" Sementara itu Winter hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat sikap Hinata yang membuatnya geregetan.

Akhirnya para remaja itu mengobrol sambil bersenda gurau dan Hinata juga jadi banyak tertawa dan merasa sangat senang.

ooo

Malamnya...

_Hinata..._

_Hinata!_

_Hinata!_

_..._

"Siapa!" Hinata yang tengah terlelap segera terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak, "hanya mimpi..." ucapnya setelah menyadari kalau dia hanya sedang bermimpi. Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis kanannya. Hinata benar-benar merasa seperti terpanggil oleh suara yang dia dengar dari mimpinya. Apakah benar dia sedang bermimpi tadi? Hinata benar-benar bingung karena suara tadi benar-benar terdengar begitu nyata.

"Lebih baik aku ambil minum dulu... " Hinata akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Minum segelas air putih yang segar sedikit rasanya benar-benar dia butuhkan saat ini agar perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari dalam kamarnya, maklum saja kondisinya belum benar-benar baik dan dia masih merasa sedikit pusing. Saat pandangannya tengah tertuju menatap ke arah depan, tiba-tiba saja dia seperti melihat sekelebatan bayangan dari arah samping. Terpancing dengan rasa penasaran Hinata berbalik arah mengikuti sekelebatan bayangan itu.

.

Hinata berjalan ke arah perkarangan rumahnya yang memang kebetulan cukup (atau sangat) luas. Mata gadis itu menyelidiki sekeliling perkarangan yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon sakura dan dari kejauhan dia dapat menangkap ada sebuah sosok diantara pepohonan itu. Hinata tidak begitu tau siapa yang sedang berdiri di sana, yang jelas sosok itu seperti sosok laki-laki. Tanpa ragu Hinata dengan cepat menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Kamu siapa dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sana?" tanya Hinata sambil bergerak perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut.

Hinata dapat melihat semakin jelas sosok itu begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sosok itu. Desiran angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh Hinata yang menjadi menggigil seketika. Angin yang berhembus itu seperti sebuah pertanda bagi Hinata, dan benar saja ketika Hinata berjarak dua meter dari sosok itu langkahnya terhenti, karena sosok itu tiba-tiba saja melihat ke arahnya yang membuat jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang dan tak beraturan.

'_Di-dia iblis... '_ batin Hinata terperanjat saat menangkap dua bola mata merah pemuda itu tengah menatapnya. Hinata sudah sering berhadapan dengan iblis dan dia yakin sekali pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang iblis.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ah! Apa dia sedang mengincar keluargaku?'_ kepala Hinata dipenuhi tanda tanya juga ketakutan. Hinata dapat merasakan kekuatan pemuda itu jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya, dan bila mereka harus dihadapkan satu lawan satu, Hinata merasa dia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk menang.

'_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melukai siapapun di sini! A-aku harus segera memanggil Neji dan yang lainnya sekarang!'_ Hinata secara reflek segera bergerak mundur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok itu memanggilnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kumohon jangan pergi!" kata sosok itu yang meminta Hinata untuk tidak pergi, "tolong jangan beritahu pada siapapun mengenai keberadaanku di sini... " ucapnya lagi yang entah mengapa membuat Hinata jadi terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "jangan-jangan kau berniat untuk mengincar keluargku?" belum sempat iblis itu menjawab, Hinata sudah membuat kesimpulan sendiri karena dia tau kalau keluarganya pasti menjadi musuh utama para iblis dan kedatangan para iblis ke tempatnya pasti untuk niat yang buruk.

"Bukan, kau salah paham!" dengan cepat iblis itu segera menjawab, "aku kemari bukan untuk niat yang jahat. Aku kemari hanya untuk... " perkataan iblis itu terhenti tiba-tiba membuat Hinata semakin curiga sekaligus penasaran.

"Lalu kamu kemari untuk apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk menemuimu," jawab iblis itu secara lepas dan terlihat sekali kalau kata yang dia ucapkan meluncur mulus begitu saja tanpa dia sadari. Sesaat setelah sang iblis mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia terdiam.

"Menemuiku? Memangnya ada urusan apa kau denganku?" tanya Hinata yang menjadi semakin bingung apa yang iblis itu inginkan darinya.

"A-aku tau! Kau kemari mau mengincar nyawaku karena aku yang paling lemah, kan?" lagi-lagi Hinata asal ambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Tidak! Kau salah besar kalau berpikir seperti itu!" dengan panik iblis itu berusaha menepis pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam otak Hinata.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Aku akan melenyapkanmu di sini, dasar kau iblis!" bentak Hinata dengan galak yang langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas mantra dari balik jubah kimononya yang berwara biru gelap.

'_Hinata... Apa kau sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi?'_ ucap iblis itu dengan sedih di dalam hatinya.

'_Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya... '_ Hinata masih bersiaga sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghadapi iblis yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, _'dia terluka... Pasti karena dia menerobos lingkaran segel yang telah dibuat ayah disekitar rumah ini dan aku rasa aku bisa melawannya.'_ Hinata dengan mantap berniat untuk menghabisi sang iblis seorang diri.

_Zinnnggg!_

Baru saja Hinata mengalihkan fokusnya tiba-tiba saja sosok sang iblis sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan berpindah tempat persis di depannya.

"A-aah!" Hinata memekik karena kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau iblis itu dapat bergerak begitu cepat bahkan dalam keadaan yang terluka sekalipun.

"Sudah kubilang aku kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah!" ucap iblis itu yang menatap Hinata dengan mata merahnya sambil mencengkram tangan Hinata yang masih memegang kertas penyegel.

Hinata hanya bisa terkejut dalam diam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Kalau bibir itu bisa mengeluarkan suara pasti saat ini akan terdengar suara jeritan yang begitu hebat dari Hinata. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menatap sang iblis dan tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan kertas penyegel yang dia pegang. Dia menatap dalam mata merah itu dan Hinata dapat menangkap adanya suatu kerinduan yang begitu dalam tersimpan di dalam kedua bola mata yang memancarkan cahaya api tersebut.

_Kiss..._

Tanpa terduga iblis berambut gelap itu mendekati Hinata, memperkecil jarak mereka tanpa Hinata sadari dan langsung mencium bibir mungil Hinata yang masih terbuka sedikit.

"Ah! Lepaskan aku!" Menyadari apa yang barusan saja terjadi Hinata langsung memekik dan Lekas-lekas gadis itu berteriak sambil meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, percayalah padaku!" kata iblis itu setengah berteriak sambil berusaha menarik Hinata ke arah dirinya.

Saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang iblis, Hinata segera terdiam sambil menatap heran padanya, begitu juga sang iblis yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Tampak kecemasan muncul dalam guratan wajah rupawan namun pucat itu pada sang iblis. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya saling terdiam dan saling menatap, seolah keduanya tengah berbicara lewat sorotan mata.

'_Darimana dia tau namaku? Ada apa ini? Kenapa dada ini terasa aneh... Dan kenapa dia menciumku?' _batin Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan aneh dan ganjil yang muncul dalam hatinya.

"Hinata, apa kau lakukan di sana?" tiba-tiba saja muncul Neji dari arah belakang mereka dan suara pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata yang sedang terpaku.

"Neji-_nii_! Cepat kemari, di sini ada iblis! Tolong aku!" teriak Hinata secara reflek berbalik dan meminta bantuan kepada Neji.

"A-apa katamu?" Neji kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dengan cepat pemuda itu bergegas berlari menghampiri Hinata. Dia sangat cemas kalau sampai iblis itu menyakiti Hinata.

.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Di mana iblisnya?" tanya Neji setelah berhasil mendekati Hinata. Dia mengecek keadaan gadis itu sekaligus memeriksa keadaan sekitar dan mencoba merasakan adanya kekuatan iblis disekitar mereka, tapi tampaknya keadaan tampak aman-aman saja. Bahkan Neji tak merasakan adanya kekuatan iblis ataupun aura jahat.

"Hinata? Di mana iblis yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Neji sekali lagi yang mulai merasa kalau Hinata sedang melantur.

"Dia ada di sini... Eh... Ti-tidak ada... " Hinata yang tadinya sangat bersemangat untuk menunjukkan keberadaan iblis itu berubah jadi bingung ketika dia menyadari kalau sosok iblis yang tadi berada di depannya sudah menghilang.

'_Aneh... Kenapa sudah tidak ada? Apa tadi aku hanya bermimpi? Tapi tidak mungkin... Cengkraman tangannya masih terasa... Begitu dingin... Dan ciuman itu... ' _batin Hinata sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa dingin dan saat mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka wajahnya menjadi merona. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Hinata!

"Mungkin tadi kau salah lihat Hinata. Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke dalam," bujuk Neji mengira Hinata mungkin kelelahan sehingga dia jadi berhalusinasi melihat iblis. Lagipula dia yakin kalau segel pertahanan yang dibuat ayahnya tak akan bisa ditembus oleh iblis manapun, kecuali iblis itu adalah iblis tingkat S yang akhir-akhir ini sangat jarang atau bisa dikatakan tidak pernah dia temui sejauh hidupnya ini.

"Ta-tapi tadi aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya," ucap Hinata yang masih kukuh dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan dan berusaha meyakinkan Neji.

"Hinata kau itu sedang sakit. Mungkin kau kelelahan jadi salah lihat. Sudah, lebih baik kita masuk, di luar sangat dingin dan aku tidak mau sakitmu jadi semakin parah." Neji menghela napas berusaha menahan kesabarannya melihat kekerasan kepala yang dimiliki Hinata. Gadis itu memang terlihat rapuh tapi sekali dia meyakini sesuatu akan sangat sulit dirubah. Pemuda itu mencoba mengajak Hinata masuk karena dia mencemaskan keadaan Hinata yang belum pulih benar.

"Baiklah, Neji-_nii_... Maafkan aku telah membuatmu kesal." Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pelan meskipun sebenarnya dia masih sangat penasaran kemana perginya iblis itu. Kenapa dia bisa tau nama Hinata dan apa alasan iblis itu mencarinya. Semuanya masih tersimpan dalam benaknya.

"Hinata... " tiba-tiba saja Neji berhenti dan kini dia menatap Hinata dengan dalam.

"A-ada apa, _nii_-san?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup saat melihat pandangan Neji kepadanya sangat serius.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_nii_'. Karena kelak kau akan menjadi istriku, jadi biasakanlah untuk menghilangkan panggilan itu dan kau cukup memanggil namaku saja. Apa kau mengerti Hinata?" jelas Neji yang meminta Hinata untuk tidak canggung kepadanya. Keduanya memang sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil dan rencananya setelah lulus SMA dia dan Hinata akan menikah dan meneruskan jejak leluhur mereka.

"Ba-baik Neji-_nii_, eh... Ma-maksudku... Neji," balas Hinata dengan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Itu baru bagus. Ayo kita masuk." Neji tersenyum senang karena Hinata mau membiasakan diri. Dia segera meraih tangan Hinata dan keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan beriringan.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Hinata dan Neji, di balik rindangnya salah satu pohon Sakura yang berada di sana, tampak seorang pemuda berwajah pucat menatap Hinata dengan mata kelamnya.

"Hinata... Jadi kau akan menikah dengan orang itu dan benar-benar menjadi pembasmi iblis?" gumam pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari mata _onyx_-nya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sebenarnya siapakah para iblis itu? Lalu siapakah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Hinata?

**TBC**

* * *

Rain : Akhirnya gw menyelesaikan chapter dua ini. Tadinya mau janjian sama Winter tapi dia sepertinya sedang sibuk jadi gw yang kelarin tuisan ini karena ide di otak udah gak bisa ditahan hehehehe.

Sebagai author baru kami masih butuh banyak saran dan kritik tapi kami tidak menerima flame yang tak berdasar. Satu hal yang kami ingin tekankan Pair itu adalah kekuasaan mutlak milik author jadi kalau bagi pembaca yang kurang berkenan dengan pair yang kami tulis kalian bisa mennggalkan cerita kami.

Selamat membaca dengan semoga kalian menyukainya -Lari ngubek-ngubek keberadaan winter-


	4. Someone Similiar

Pada chapter sebelumnya Hinata bertemu dengan seorang iblis yang tampaknya sudah mengenalnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dlama benak Hinata belum terjawab tapi sosok iblis itu sudah menghilang. Lalu siapa kedua sosok yang sepertinya mengincar Hinata? Apakah kedua sosok itu juga iblis? Atau manusia?

* * *

_Opening instrumental :_

_Tampak kegelapan memantulkan wajah rembulan yang tergambar di dalam air. Desiran angin menghembuskan kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang berguguran di atas air tersebut, menciptakan getaran gelombang yang memudarkan wajah sang rembulan._

_Mikazuki no kimi yo kakureta mama de Itsuka koikogareta_

_Memunculkan sosok Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan Naruto secara berurutan yang masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan topeng tengu._

_Itoshisa yo kimi yo utsuro utsuro ni_

_Kelima pemuda itu muncul secara acak di sekitar Hinata dan membelakanginya yang tengah berdiri sendiri di kegelapan._

_Awai yume wo misasete_

_Tak lama Hinata yang sedang berdiri di tengah menghilang dan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan buih._

_Instrumental : serpihan-serpihan itu terbang melintasi gelapnya malam di bawah sinar rembulan dan berhenti di suatu tempat membentuk sosok Hinata kembali._

_Mou kore ijou nani mo iwanai de_

_Berganti keadegan di mana Hinata tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura._

_Shiroku kaoru hana no you ni...aa, yasashiku_

_Memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke dari dekat yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Sosoknya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam._

_Nee tatoereba fureta yukigeshou_

_Memperlihatkan Hinata dari dekat yang sedang tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Surai indigonya melambai dengan indah saat terkena desiran angin malam._

_Namida harari ochita ato de subete wo sasageta_

_Hinata menutup kedua bola matanya. Senyum itu berganti dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya._

_Mikazuki no kimi yo kakushite okure dare ni mo mienu you ni_

_Berganti menampilkan Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino tengah berlari_

_Kono sora ga itsuka ochite shimaeba_

_Sosok Hinata terlihat dari kejauhan yang perlahan menghilang_

_Sono kokoro wo dakeru no?_

_Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Hinata tapi sosok gadis itu terlanjur lenyap._

_Instrumental : Setelah itu muncul sosok-sosok berjubah di hadapan Naruto, Kiba dan Shino mengepung ketiganya._

_Sou hitamuki na mama de ite hoshii_

_Adegan berganti ke sekolah Konoha di mana Naruto yang sedang duduk di kelas tengah memandangi Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Winter._

_Sugita hibi ga ima mo boku wo ...aa, setsunaku_

_Tapi sosok Hinata bersama Winter menghilang dari tempatnya. Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan dia segera menghela napas._

_Nee tatoereba yoru no shinkirou_

_Berganti memperlihatkan Neji yang tengah memandangi keindahan sang rembulan. Pikirannya mengingat wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum pada rembulan itu._

_Tsukamikaketa sode no saki wo dokoka de nakushita_

_Neji yang masih berdiri di sana mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan sangat keras._

_Mikazuki no kimi yo kakushite okure dare ni mo mienu you ni_

_Memunculkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang, sosok bertudung yang memiliki rambut biru, sosok berjubah hitam dan sosok pemuda berambut merah secara satu-persatu._

_Samidare no koi yo utsuro utsuro ni_

_Memunculkan sosok-sosok para iblis yang seperti monster satu-persatu_

_Awai yume wo todokete_

_Dan di belakang para monster itu ada sesosok berjubah hitam dan memakai tudung kepala. Dari tudung itu ada pancaran cahaya merah._

_Hisame sugite ikuyo machitsuzuketa_

_Kemudian gambar memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura sambil tertunduk. Lalu muncul dua tangan seseorang yang terentang di depan Sasuke._

_Rindou-iro to kogetsu sono te ni kuchizuke wo_

_Tak perlu hitungan waktu Sasuke segera memeluk sosok pemilih kedua tangan itu yang ternyata adalah Hinata._

_Mikazuki no kimi yo kakureta mama de Itsuka koikogareta_

_Memperlihatkan sosok Hinata dari bawah ke atas yang tengah memakai sebuah kimono berwarna putih yang sedang berjalan seperti menelusuri sebuah lorong yang dihiasi pilar-pilar emas dengan ditemani oleh Winter dan Rain._

_Itoshisa yo kimi yo utsuro utsuro ni_

_Hinata berjalan perlahan dan kemudian dia berhenti sambil menatap seseorang yang sedang memunggunginya._

_Awai yume demo_

_Sosok yang membelakangi Hinata berbalik ke arah Hinata. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke yang langsung tersenyum hangat pada Hinata._

_Mikazuki no kimi yo kakushite okure dare ni mo mienu you ni_

_Memperlihatkan wajah rembulan yang bersinar di atas langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang._

_Kono sora ga itsuka ochite shimaeba_

_Di bawahnya terlihat dua orang, Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk saling memunggungi di balkon sebuah rumah._

_Sono kokoro wo dakeru no?_

_Keduanya kemudian saling memandang ke atas langit dan tersenyum._

xxx

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**-Calendula Of Moonlight-**

**Chapter 3**

**(Someone Similiar)**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Hinata yang sudah sembuh akhirnya bisa kembali bersekolah dan bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya lagi.

"Hinata-_himeeee_!" Winter yang melihat Hinata sudah datang ke sekolah segera menghambur untuk memeluk gadis indigo itu.

"Iya, keadaanku sudah sangat baik jadi mulai sekarang aku bisa bersekolah lagi seperti biasa," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu jadi terpana dengan wajah merah.

Disaat Hinata dan Winter tengah asik berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil mengobrol, tiba-tiba lewat dua orang gadis dari kelas lain yang lewat sambil membicarakan seseorang dengan penuh antusias.

"Apa kau melihatnya? Dia benar-benar keren!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek pada teman di sebelahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya-iya! Tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit putih dan senyumannya itu bikin gak kuat!" sambar temannya sambil mendeskripsikan sosok orang yang membuatnya tergila-gila saat ini meskipun dia baru melihatnya baru lima menit yang lalu.

"Kelihatannya bakalan ada murid baru nih," celetuk Winter setelah mendengarkan percakapan gadis-gadis tadi. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk tidak tau harus berkomentar apa karena sebetulnya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan ada atau tidak adanya murid baru di sekolah mereka.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita duduk. Sebentar lagi Kurenai-_sensei_ datang." Winter menarik tangan Hinata ke arah tempat duduk mereka yang berada di pojok kiri dekat jendela.

Tak berapa lama bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dan murid-murid segera mengatur posisi duduknya dengan baik. Kurenai yang menjadi guru pada jam pertama juga sudah muncul tapi kali ini dia tidak datang sendirian. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit yang agak pucat. Sontak kedatangan pemuda itu menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas terutama murid perempuan yang langsung terpesona dengan sosok pemuda yang baru masuk itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Kurenai dengan penuh semangat. Bibir merahnya merekah membuat suasana menjadi segar.

"Selamat pagi, Kurenai-_sensei_!" balas semua murid tak kalah bersemangat.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru," ucap Kurenai sambil melirik pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Sai, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain." Kurenai menyuruh pemuda yang bernama Sai itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. Kemudian dia maju satu langkah ke depan sambil menatap seisi kelas yang pandangannya kini tertuju ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Taro Sai. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Sai. Mohon bantuannya semua," ucap pemuda itu dengan ramah sambil menebar senyum, membuat para murid perempuan hampir menjerit saat melihat senyumannya yang menggoda itu.

Sementara para murid perempuan seperti sedang terhipnotis oleh sosok Sai. Para murid laki-laki mulai berdecak kesal karena menganggap Sai sebagai saingan baru mereka. Beda lagi dengan Hinata yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis itu merasa kalau sosok Sai persis dengan sosok iblis yang mendatanginya semalam.

'_Dia... Apakah dia yang menemuiku semalam? Kenapa sosoknya bisa mirip dengan iblis itu?' _tanya Hinata yang merasa kurang yakin karena sosok iblis yang dia lihat semalam tidak terlalu jelas tapi Sai memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama persis dengan iblis itu.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sana, Sai," kata Kurenai mempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang sejajar dengan tempat duduk Hinata dan Winter.

Sai berjalan sambil terus mengumbar senyum membuat murid laki-laki merasa jengkel dan menganggap Sai sedang tebar pesona dengan murid perempuan. Sementara itu murid perempuan tengah menatap Sai dengan tatapan berbinar, Winter malah menatap Sai dengan pandangan sinis. Ketika Sai berhenti di sebelah Winter, pemuda itu bergumam pelan padanya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Hinata tapi tampaknya apa yang dikatakan Sai membuat Winter gelisah bercampur kesal.

"Winter kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat keanehan sikap pada Winter.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya kurang menyukai anak baru itu saja, heheheh," balas Winter sambil tertawa canggung. Sebenarnya dia sedang menutupi kegelisahan yang menyeruak di dalam hatinya karena jauh sebelum ini dia sudah mengenal Sai dan kemunculan Sai sekarang pasti karena pemuda itu ada niat yang tidak baik terutama pada Hinata dan dia harus waspada.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu," ucap Hinata yang dapat menangkap kecemasan yang disembunyikan Winter darinya.

"Tenang saja-tenang saja! Tak usah khawatir Hinata-_hime_!" balas Winter dengan cepat dan segera memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Hinata.

'_Sai... Mau apa dia di sini? Tak akan kubiarkan dia mencelakai Hinata-hime!'_ ucap Winter dalam hati dan tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kertas buku yang ada di atas mejanya, membuat kertas itu menjadi sobek.

**xxx**

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Winter segera melesat cepat keluar meinggalkan kelas. Sikap Winter kali ini benar-benar aneh, karena biasanya gadis itu akan merengek mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke kantin atau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah atau mengajaknya untuk makan siang di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hinata. Ada apa dengan Winter?" tanya Naruto yang juga merasakan adanya keanehan pada gadis itu.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap bengong pada Winter yang sudah pergi jauh dari kelas.

"Hinata-_hime_. Apa kita bisa bicara berdua?" tiba-tiba saja Sai datang menghampiri dan mengajak gadis itu untuk bicara empat mata.

'_Aneh... Darimana dia tau namaku? Bukankah kami belum berkenalan?'_ Hinata benar-benar bingung karena dia sama sekali belum menyebutkan namanya di depan Sai. Lalu darimana pemuda itu bisa mengetahui nama Hinata.

"Hinata-_hime_?" panggil pemuda itu lagi membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Akhirnya Hinata pergi keluar mengikuti Sai. Entah apa yang mau dibicarakan Sai tapi yang jelas Hinata juga merasa perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengan pemuda itu. Dia ingin tau apakah Sai adalah iblis yang menemuinya semalam karena sosok Sai benar-benar mirip dengan iblis. Kalau itu memang benar tentu saja Hinata ingin menanyakan apa alasannya datang saat itu dan kenapa Sai menciumnya.

**xxx**

Sementara itu di kelas 2-A...

Winter yang tadi pergi keluar dari kelas ternyata mendatangi kelas di mana Rain berada. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin mengabarkan tentang keberadaan Sai di kelasnya kepada Rain.

"Rain!" Winter datang-datang langsung menggebrak meja pemuda itu dan memasang wajah panik membuat Rain yang tadi sedang asik mencatat pelajaran terpaksa sibuk mencari-cari pulpennya yang sukses lompat dari mejanya dan berguling ke lantai.

"Apaan, sih Winter?" tanya Rain sambil tetap sibuk mencari-cari sang pulpen yang gelinding entah kemana.

"Kalau bicara liat ke sini dong! Aku bukan di bawah, Rain!" ucap Winter agak kesal karena merasa dicuekin.

"Sudah bicara saja. Aku sedang sibuk mencari pulpenku tersayang!" balas Rain sambil celingak-celinguk di bawah kolong meja.

"Apa kau tau kalau Sai datang kemari? Sekarang dia menjadi teman sekelasku dan Hinata," kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan melongok ke arah Rain yang berada di bawah meja.

"APA?" Rain langsung kaget dan dengan reflek dia bergerak untuk berdiri.

_Jdugh!_

Karena posisinya masih di bawah meja, otomatis kepalanya terbentur kayu meja tersebut.

"A-aduh... " rintih pemuda itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang terasa nyut-nyutan sementara Winter hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berpikir kalau Rain kadang-kadang bisa juga bersikap ajaib.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong atau sedang mengerjaiku, kan?" tanya Rain untuk mendapat kepastian sekali lagi dari Winter.

"Aku serius Rain!" dengus Winter sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada," dan aku rasa dia kemari untuk mengincar Hinata-_hime_... " sambung Winter yang sudah tak bisa membendung rasa cemasnya.

**xxx**

Di tempat yang berbeda...

Di sebuah ruangan kelas kosong dapat terlihat Hinata tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Sai. Keduanya hanya saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," kata Hinata yang sudah tak bisa memendam rasa penasarannya kepada Sai. Dia sungguh-sungguh perlu tau siapa Sai yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan _Hime_ bicara duluan," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa... Apa kau yang menemuiku semalam? Apa kau iblis yang mendatangiku semalam dan berkata kau pergi untuk menemuiku?" pertanyaan Hinata sempat membuat Sai terdiam dan pemuda itu tampak bingung. Keyakinan Hinata kalau iblis itu adalah Sai menjadi pudar saat melihat ekspresi Sai.

'_Rupanya dia telah mendahului aku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini,' _ucap Sai yang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengambil keuntungan dengan keadaan ini.

.

.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Hinata di mana?" tanya Rain yang juga jadi ikutan mengkhawatirkan Hinata, hanya saja dia tetap bisa mengendalikan perasaannya agar terlihat tenang.

"Ya, ampun! Aku lupa! Hinata-_hime_ di kelas dan di sana ada Sai!" teriak Winter dengan heboh dan sukses membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

"Hei, hei, hei. Kecilkan volume suaramu. Di sini bukan di pasar!" omel seorang pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang. Dia merasa terusik dengan suara Winter yang mampu membuat telinganya budek seketika.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke sana sekarang sebelum terjadi apa-apa!" sambar Rain dengan cepat tidak mempedulikan protesan dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Idate itu.

"Ayo cepat!" Winter juga ikut-ikutan cuek.

Kedua remaja itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan tinggal Idate yang pundung sekaligus merasa keki karena omongannya tadi tidak didengar.

* * *

Di ruangan lain tampak Hinata sedang bersitegang dengan Sai. Gadis itu tampak marah kepada pemuda itu.

"A-aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kau katakan barusan!" ucap gadis itu dengan keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh dia tak dapat percaya dengan perkataan Sai yang menyatakan kalau Hinata juga adalah seorang iblis.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hinata-_hime_, ikutlah denganku karena tempatmu bukan di sini tapi bersama kami." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu! Kau pasti berbohong!" Hinata menepis tangan Sai dan bergerak mundur dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Hinata?" rupanya dari kejauhan ada Naruto yang tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik Sai. Sejak awal Naruto memang mencurigai pemuda aneh itu. Dengan hati-hati Naruto mengamati Hinata dan Sai. Kalau sampai terjadi hal di luar dugaan dia akan bergerak maju untuk melindungi Hinata.

"Kau akan ikut denganku suka ataupun tidak suka," ucap Sai dan secara tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah membuat Hinata terperanjat karena mata merah itu benar-benar mata yang sama persis dengan mata iblis yang menemuinya semalam.

Hinata semakin bergerak mundur. Entah kenapa mata itu seperti menghipnotis dirinya. Hinata yang tak kuasa menahan kekuatan mata itu akhirnya pingsan. Gadis itu hilang kesadaran membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Sai segera menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum jatuh.

**xxx**

Di ruangan lain...

Winter dan Rain yang bergegas untuk menemui Hinata akhirnya tiba di kelas.

"Hinata-_hime_!" seru Winter begitu masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi begitu ada di dalam matanya tak dapat menangkap sosok gadis indigo yang biasa duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Tidak ada... Ke mana dia?" Winter jadi semakin panik dan pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Firasat buruk mulai menggelayuti hatinya.

"Hei, Tayuya. Apa kau melihat Hinata-_hime_?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang menyeruput _milkshake vanilla_.

"Gadis aneh itu, ya? Dia tadi pergi bersama Sai," jawab gadis itu dengan ketus. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang cemburu karena melihat kedekatan Hinata bersama Sai.

"Eh? Pergi dengan Sai? Mereka pergi ke mana?" ternyata hal yang ditakutkan Winter benar-benar terjadi. Sai mulai melakukan aksinya kepada Hinata.

"Mana aku tau! Cari saja sendiri!" dengus Tayuya dengan acuh tak acuh. Perasaannya hari ini memang sedang kesal.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rain yang jadi ikutan bingung.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari mereka. Ayo pergi!" tanpa menunda waktu lagi Winter segera menarik Rain dan keduanya berlari keluar kelas.

.

"Kita harus mencari Hinata-_hime_ di mana?" gumam Winter kelimpungan sendiri. Sekolah Konoha cukup luas dan Hinata bisa berada di mana saja dengan Sai.

"Kita berpencar saja. Kau ke kiri dan aku ke kanan. Berharap saja Hinata berada di salah satu ruangan dekat sini," ucap Rain memberikan usul agar mereka berpencar mencari Hinata.

"Aku setuju!" Winter mengangguk cepat dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi dia bergegas berlari menelusuri lorong bagian kiri.

**xxx**

Di sisi lain...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah garang. Dia curiga kalau Sai melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata sehingga gadis itu jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto, untung kau datang. Cepat bantu aku membawa Hinata. Dia pingsan!" Sai dengan cepat berkelit. Pemuda itu memang licik dan sangat pandai bersandiwara membuat Naruto yang awalnya curiga menjadi percaya padanya.

"Hinata! Hinata ada apa denganmu?" Naruto segera menghambur ke arah Hinata dan menggantikan Sai memegangi tubuh Hinata.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera menggotong tubuh gadis itu seorang diri untuk membawanya ke ruangan kesehatan. Disaat Naruto berbalik dan lengah tiba-tiba saja Sai menyerangnya dari belakang.

_Duagh!_

Sai memukulkan tangannya ke arah tengkuk Naruto dengan cukup keras. Pukulan itu membuat Naruto akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

_Brukh!_

Akhirnya Naruto ikutan pingsan bersama Hinata. Dia dan Hinata sama-sama terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu ikut campur dengan urusanku!" ucap Sai dengan angkuh.

Setelah yakin Naruto benar-benar pingsan, pemuda itu lekas berjalan melewati tubuh Naruto. Dia berniat untuk membawa pergi Hinata yang masih pingsan. Tapi baru saja Sai membungkuk tiba-tiba saja aksinya dihentikan oleh Winter.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Hinata-_hime_!" di ujung pintu sudah terlihat Winter berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah. Di tangannya sudah bersiap sebilah pedang berwarna putih bening yang memancarkan aura kebiruan.

"Ceh, dasar budak Uchiha! Jangan ganggu urusanku di sini!" terlihat sekali Sai sangat tidak menyukai Winter dan mengatakan kalau Winter adalah 'budak' Uchiha.

"Sai. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya kemari? Kenapa kau mengincar Hinata-_hime_? Cepat katakan atau kau kuadukan pada Tuan Fugaku!" ancam Winter dengan serius.

'_Rencanaku bisa berantakan kalau dia sampai mengadukan ini pada Fugaku. Sepertinya aku harus mengalah untuk saat ini,'_ ucap batin Sai yang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin apa yang sudah dia rencanakan gagal di tengah jalan hanya karena dia terlalu bernapsu.

"Baiklah. Untuk saat ini kalian akan kubiarkan," kata Sai sambil bergerak mundur menjauhi Hinata yang masih tergolek lemas di lantai. "Aku akan pergi tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali untuk menjemput Hinata. Katakan pada Sasuke kalau dia tak bisa menjaga Hinata, dia akan segera kehilangan gadisnya, hahahahahaha." Akhirnya sosok Sai menghilang dari hadapan Winter.

Tak lama Rain datang ke ruangan itu. Pemuda itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal setelah melihat Sai yang pergi sambil mengancam mereka. Kemudian dia dan Winter segera membawa Naruto dan Hinata ke ruangan kesehatan.

Apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya? Kenapa Sai tampaknya sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke? Siapakah Sasuke dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan Hinata?

**TBC**

* * *

Rain : Gak bisa banyak komentar. Semoga alurnya di sini gak kecepetan (meski gak yakin). By the way lagu di atas dinyanyikan oleh _**Root5**_ dengan judul _**Mikazuki Hime**_ (yang tertarik silahkan di search). Apakah konfliknya mulai terasa? Apakah alurnya mulaimembentuk suatu plot yang udah tergambar di otak kalian? hehehe jadi banyak tanya. Satu kalimat untuk kalian, Selamat menikmati! -lari ngejar-ngejar Winter nagih dokumen-


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya, Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan iblis yang ditemuinya semalam! dan kelihatannya, Winter juga Rain sangat membenci pemuda yang bernama Sai itu! Sai membuat pingsan Naruto dan Hinata! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos, alur labil  
**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor/Supernatural**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto is belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**-Calendula Of Moonlight-**

**Chapter 4**

**(He's Come Again!)**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**xxx  
**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Hyuuga, pukul 14.00…**

**.**

**.**

"Ngg? Dimana aku…?" ucap Hinata yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur 'panjangnya'. Dia mencoba untuk membuka semua matanya, '_bau obat._' Batin gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata, akhirnya kau sadar." Kata seseorang disebelahnya.

"Ayah? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Hinata pada Hiashi.

"Kau diserang iblis, Hinata." Jawab Hiashi datar. Hinata terdiam. Dia kembali teringat apa yang terjadi dengannya saat di sekolah tadi siang,

"Ayah…apa betul…aku ini sebenarnya iblis?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Hiashi tersentak dengan perkataan putrinya itu. Tapi dia segera menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Hinata. Kau bukan iblis. Kau adalah pembasmi iblis. Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu?" balas Hiashi. Hinata kembali terdiam.

"Sudahlah…jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang, kembalilah beristirahat." Ucap Hiashi sambil berlalu dari tempat itu. Hinata membaringkan kembali tubuhnya.

'_Sebenarnya, siapa pemuda itu?_'

.

.

**Teras rumah Hyuuga, pukul 16.00…**

**TING TONG**

"HIME-SAMA~~ Aku datang menjengukmu ~" seru seorang gadis berambut _baby blue_.

"Sstt, jangan keras-keras, Winter!" kata pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, Rain?" celetuk seorang pemuda pirang. Rain menengok ke sebelah kanan,

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Rain.

"Setiap aku melihat rumah Hinata, entah kenapa aku merasa takjub. Mewah bener." Jawab Naruto. Rain _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Tak lama setelah Naruto mengatakan hal ajaib itu, muncul seorang pria yang cukup mirip dengan Hinata,

"Ya, Siapa kalian?" tanyanya sembari memberikan _**deathglare**_. Sontak Naruto dan Winter yang melihatnya langsung bersembunyi di belakang Rain.

"Oi Rain! Jelasin gih ke bapaknya Hinata maksud kedatangan kita!" pinta Naruto gemeteran.

"Kenapa mesti gue?"

"Udah cepet jelasin aja Rain!" balas Winter sambil memukul pelan punggung Rain.

"Ck, ok ok. Baiklah, err…maksud kami datang kesini sebenarnya…Ingin menjenguk putri anda, Hinata sekaligus ada kerja kelompok yang harus kami selesaikan. Kami bertiga teman baiknya," Jelas Rain kalem. Hiashi mengangkat setengah alisnya, "Oh, begitu. Silahkan masuk."

Dengan langkah yang sopan, ketiga remaja itu memasuki rumah sang Hyuuga itu. Tapi belum dua langkah mereka masuk,

"Hei kalian berdua! Si biru dan si coklat! Kemari sebentar!"

**DEG**

"Err…kami?" Tanya Winter dan Rain berbarengan. Hiashi menatap tajam mereka berdua,

"Ya. Kalian. Kemari sebentar!"

Winter dan Rain saling berpandangan panik.

'**Bagaimana ini?' **pikir mereka berdua. Hiashi masih terus menatap mereka, "Cepatla—"

"Tunggu paman! Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua paman? Apa mereka aneh?" sambar Naruto memotong perkataan Hiashi. Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto,

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja—"

"Nah! Kalau begitu, boleh kan kami kedalam sekarang?" potong Naruto (lagi) sambil menarik tangan Winter dan Rain kemudian kabur ke kamar Hinata. Hiashi merengut.

"Ck, apa-apaan anak itu, tidak sopan sekali." Hiashi menendang buku yang ada di depannya. Para pelayan _**jawsdrop**_ melihat tingkah majikannya. Kemudian Hiashi kembali memasang muka curiga.

"Kurasa, ada yang aneh pada kedua anak itu…" ucap Hiashi, "Hmm…mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja!" lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

**.**

**.**

"Huft! Thanks banget Naruto udah nolongin kita berdua!" kata Winter sambil berterimakasih. Naruto hanya mengangguk senang, "Tapi kok bisa ya? Paman Hiashi curiga pada kalian berdua?"

"Ohh~ itu karena, kita berdua adalah—"

HUP!

"Oi Winter! Jangan sampai identitas kita terbuka!" bisik Rain pada Winter sambil menutup mulut Winter. Winter hanya memutar kedua matanya, "Iye sori lupa!"

"Hei! Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Gak apa-apa, _nevermind_. Ayo kita kedalam!" Jawab Rain menarik tangan Naruto dan segera masuk ke kamar Hinata. Winter hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_hime~ _Kami datang~ Ayo kita kerja kelompok!"

Hinata yang saat itu sedang melamun, langsung melihat kearah pintu kamarnya. Winter, Rain dan Naruto berdiri di pintu itu. Hinata tersenyum.

"Rupanya ada kerja kelompok ya? Aku…tidak tahu."

"Yup! Pada saat kau pingsan tadi, Kakashi-_sensei _menyuruh kita untuk membuat kelompok yang beranggotakan empat orang! Tugasnya…kita harus membuat _mind map _tentang Iblis dan Malaikat!" jelas Rain bosan.

'_Iblis dan malaikat?_' batin Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Muka Hinata memerah. Baru saja Winter akan menendang Naruto, tiba-tiba…

"JANGAN SENTUH HINATAKU _BAKA_!" teriak seseorang secara tiba-tiba.

**DUAGH!**

"GYAA!"

Winter dan Rain _shock _saat melihat angin(?) yang melintas di depan mereka. Naruto yang terkena tendangan 'maut' itu seketika langsung tepar. Lalu Hinata…

"Kak Neji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disentuh oleh siapapun!" Neji menghambur untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Tapi kak, dia itu temanku…"

"Mau dia teman kek, sahabat kek, apalagi pacar, gak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh Hinata!" seru Neji sambil memberikan _**deathglare **_kepada Naruto dan Rain. Yang dipandang hanya bergidik ngeri. Hinata tertawa.

"Hellow~ kapan nih kita akan mulai?" Tanya Winter yang merasa dilupakan.

"Oke! Ayo kita mulai sekarang!" ajak Hinata gembira. Sedangkan Neji terus beradu mulut dengan Naruto dan Rain (yang entah kenapa mahluk satu ini ikut dibawa-bawa).

.

.

**Kamar Hinata, pukul 00.00.**

Hinata merasa dia tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya insomnianya kembali menyerangnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk menutup matanya, tapi tetap gagal. Kau tau? Memaksakan mata untuk tertutup itu rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Hime_," tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang _familiar _di telinga Hinata menyapanya. Hinata mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Kali ini dia waspada.

"Tidak usah mencariku sampai segitunya, aku berada di atasmu."

Hinata menengok ke atas. Ya…seorang iblis yang mirip Sai sedang bergantung di atas atap kamarnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan karena gelap.

"Apa maumu kemari! Kalau ingin bertarung, kemarilah!" tantang Hinata. Iblis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku kemari tidak untuk bertarung, _hime_," jawab sang iblis.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu yang mana?" Tanya Hinata. Si Iblis itu mengangkat alis yang satunya.

"Yang mana apanya?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu! Sekolahku kedatangan murid baru! Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Bahkan pandanganmu sama dengannya!" jelas Hinata kesal. Si iblis itu kaget dengan ciri-ciri seseorang yang dideskripsikan Hinata.

"Namanya adalah…SAI!"

**PRANG**

"Sai kau bilang?" Tanya iblis itu sekali lagi. Hinata mengangguk. Si iblis berdecih.

"Cih, dia rupanya. Untuk apa dia kesini?"

"Hinata-_sama_! Ada apa?" Tanya para pelayan di luar. Hinata yang tadinya akan berteriak minta tolong, bibirnya langsung terkunci dengan tangan si iblis.

"Dengarkan aku, _hime_. Kau harus hati-hati dengan orang itu. Jangan sekalipun kau mau diajak olehnya kemana-mana. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai tertipu dengan orang itu!" peringat sang iblis.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menurutimu, tuan iblis?" kata Hinata sembari menyingkirkan tangan si iblis.

"Karena aku tidak mau…nyonyaku sampai terluka." Balasnya pelan.

"_What_?"

"_Nevermind_. Sekarang aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa jodohku tercinta~" lanjutnya menghilang dalam kegelapan. Hinata terdiam.

"Hinata-_sama_! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" seru para pelayan panik.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa! Sudahlah jangan terlalu khawatir!" Hinata menenangkan pelayannya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Kenapa terus muncul hal-hal ganjil seperti ini?'_

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello Winter here! Gimana chappie 4 nya? Semoga kalian enjoy. untuk genre, Winter menambahkan Supernatural. Selain itu, ada humor nyempil ya disini? Jangan heran, Winter paling seneng bikin Hiashi sama Neji jadi OOC. Habisnya seru sih! *ditendang Duo Hyuuga* dan btw, sebenernya pengen balesin review kalian satu-satu, cuman...kayaknya kagak sempet deh. J**

**Oh ya, spoiler nih, ntar Akatsuki muncul loh~ kira-kira menurut kalian, mereka bakal jadi apaan? *LOL* dan sepertinya humornya akan terletak di situ...*what*  
**

**Mungkin segitu dari Winter, saran dan kritik akan kami berdua terima dengan baik. Dan semisalnya kalau kalian punya ide, curahkan saja pada kami berdua~  
**

**terakhir...**

**Review please? :3 *kabur buat nyari Rain*  
**


	6. New Student, New Problems

Chapter sebelumnya Hinata kembali bertemu dengan sosok iblis itu lagi dan terbukti kalau iblis itu bukanlah Sai. Lalu apa maksud dari Sai yang mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah iblis?

* * *

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos, alur labil  
**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor/Supranatural**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto is belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**-Calendula Of Moonlight-**

**Chapter 5**

**(New Student, New Problems)**

**.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**xxx**

Di suatu tempat...

.

.

"Sai! Keluarlah! Aku tau kau ada di sini. Cepat keluar!" seorang pemuda berambut jingkrak terlihat begitu marah. Dia berteriak memanggil-manggil Sai.

"Oi, oi. Jaga sopan santunmu saat berada di rumah orang!" ucap Sai yang muncul dari balik tangga. Dia beranjak turun perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

_Buagh!_

"Brengsek kau!" Sasuke tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas langsung memukul pemuda yang baru turun itu.

_Brukh!_

Pemuda itu langsung saja terjatuh ke belakang dan terduduk di tangga.

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Dapat terlihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir pemuda itu. Pukulan Sasuke pasti sangat keras sekali tadi. Tapi anehnya ekspresi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kesakitan. Dia terlihat begitu tenang atau mungkin terlihat meremehkan Sasuke dengan memasang sebuah seringai yang dia tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar! Sepertinya kau masih belum kapok, hah!" bentak Sasuke yang semakin kalap melihat sikap Sai. Dia segera berjalan mendekati Sai dan...

_Bugh!_

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang baru saja muncul di belakang Sasuke dan gadis itu tampak marah saat melihat perbuatan Sasuke pada Sai.

"Sai apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sai. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sasuke kenapa kau memukul Sai seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu yang tak habis pikir melihat Sasuke dan Sai yang tak pernah akur dan bahkan sampai separah ini.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Sakura," balas Sasuke sambil menatap Sai penuh amarah. Gadis itu langsung terdiam dengan perasaan takut.

"Dengarkan aku." Sasuke menunjuk Sai dengan sengit, "kalau kau coba-coba mendekati Hinata apalagi menyakitinya. Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ucapnya dengan serius. Mata Sasuke yang berwarna gelap tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Sasuke?" Sai bukannya takut pada ancaman Sasuke melainkan balik menantang dengan gaya yang angkuh.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berdiri berhadapan sambil melemparkan tatapan kebencian satu sama lain. Baik Sasuke atau Sai seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan bersiap mati untuk mempertaruhkan apa yang mereka yakini.

"KAU atau aku yang akan mendapatkan Hinata lebih dulu," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hinata bukan barang taruhan," balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Itu artinya kau membiarkan Hinata jatuh ke tanganku." Sai memamerkan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Beraninya kau!" amarah Sasuke kembali terbakar. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram leher baju Sai. Dia yakin Sai punya suatu rencana mengerikan yang tak akan bisa diduga oleh siapapun dan dia tak ingin Hinata menjadi korbannya.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" mendadak muncul seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Sai.

"Sudah cukup keributan yang kalian buat, sekarang berhentilah bertengkar!" perintahnya dengan tegas. Baik Sai ataupun Sasuke tak ada yang berani melawan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sai.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, aku akan mengejarmu bahkan ke neraka sekalipun. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum dia benar-benar membunuh Sai karena tak bisa menahan amarahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Hinata? Apa maksud Sasuke adalah benar-benar Hinata kita? Apa artinya Hinata sudah ditemukan?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu pada Sai untuk meminta kebenaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi dilihat dari sikap Sasuke barusan, gadis itu pasti benar-benar Hinata," balas Sai dengan cuek.

'_Hinata? Apa benar Hinata telah ditemukan? Kalau dia kembali, itu artinya posisiku sedang terancam. Gawat, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'_ batin gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mulai cemas. Dia khawatir kehadiran Hinata akan menggeser kedudukannya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi dulu karena ada urusan yang terlupakan," ucap gadis itu secara mendadak berpamitan pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak lupa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, kan Sakura?" kata Sai dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang terpaksa harus menoleh ke belakang lagi karena ucapan Sai barusan.

"Siapapun yang berani menyakiti Hinata akan berurusan dengan Sasuke," ucapnya sambil tersenyum aneh ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Maaf, tapi aku harus buru-buru. Sampaikan salamku pada Nyonya Mikoto," kata Sakura sambil mendengus.

'_Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati pada Sai,'_ ucapnya setelah berada di luar.

* * *

Esoknya...

.

.

Hinata yang keadaannya sudah kembali sehat kembali bersekolah. Kali ini dia diantar oleh Neji ke kelas membuat semua gadis di sekolahnya iri. Maklum saja karena Neji termasuk populer di kalangan gadis-gadis yang sayangnya dia sudah bertunangan dengan Hinata.

"Sudah sampai sini saja, Neji-_san_," ucap Hinata dengan sopan sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat kau harus hati-hati dan kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Kelasku ada di atas," balas Neji dengan penuh perhatian pada Hinata.

"Iya aku mengerti. Kau sudah mengucapkan hal itu lebih dari sepuluh kali hari ini." Hinata mengulum senyum dengan nakal dan saat melihat Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Neji mau tak mau merasakan panas menjalar pada wajahnya.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata! Aku benar-benar khawatir!" Neji meremas kedua tangan Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ucap gadis itu untuk menenangkan Neji yang terlalu _overprotective_ kepadanya.

_Cup..._

Suatu tindakan yang tak terduga dilakukan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu mengecup pipi kiri Neji.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! So sweeeeeet~~ " jerit beberapa anak yang menyaksikan kemesraan Neji dan Hinata, bahkan sampai ada pingsan saking gak kuatnya melihat adegan mesra tersebut.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu, ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Gadis itu sempat tersenyum simpul pada Neji dan setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan Neji yang masih mematung.

ooo

Sementara itu kehebohan juga terjadi di lorong kelas di mana ada tiga orang pemuda yang saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis di sekolah. Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan dengan gaya mereka masing-masing yang mampu menarik hati para gadis yang melihatnya.

Pemuda yang berjalan paling depan memiliki perawakan yang tidak terlalu besar. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah _bishounen_ sejati. Pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki iris hazel yang terlihat teduh serta wajah yang terlihat _baby face_ membuat dia begitu memikat bagi kaum hawa (juga kaum adam sepertinya). Tepat di belakangnya berjalan seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan tatanan rambut jingkrak pada bagian belakangnya. Wajah angkuh yang dia pasang justru membuat daya pikat tersendiri di mata gadis-gadis. Kemudian di sebelahnya berjalan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut putih yang pada ujung rambutnya dia ikat sedikit. Gayanya yang _casual_ namun elegan juga membuat pesonanya sendiri. Ketiga pemuda itu kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas Hinata!

Di dalam kelas 2-A...

.

.

Semua murid perempuan di kelas itu lagi heboh membicarakan tiga pemuda yang baru mereka lihat barusan dan banyak dari mereka yang berharap ketiga pemuda itu akan masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Shizune yang masuk dengan muka yang cerah dan bersemangat.

"Pagi, _sensei_!" balas semua murid dengan kompak.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan tiga orang teman baru di sini!" ucapnya sambil pasang muka sok misterius.

"Jangan-jangan cowok-cowok yang baru dateng tadi!" pekik Tayuya heboh sendiri.

"Wah, baru dateng? Masih anget dong!" samber cewek lainnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Akhirnya suasana kelas menjadi gaduh seketika.

"AHEM!" Shizune terpaksa berdeham keras untuk menghentikan keributan di dalam kelas. Terbukti cara itu efektif karena semua murid langsung terdiam.

"Nah, sudah bisa tenang kan? Sekarang biar _sensei_ perkenalkan teman baru kalian," ucapnya sambil senyum-senyum mengerikan yang bikin seisi kelas keringat dingin semua.

Shizune kemudian memanggil masuk ketiga murid baru yang dia maksud. Begitu ketiga murid tersebut masuk kegaduhan kembali terjadi.

"OMG! Itu beneran mereka!".

"Kyaaa keren-keren!".

"Rambut merah unyu deh!".

"Rambut putih mau dong jadi ceweknya!".

"Yang rambut hitam keren banget deh!".

Begitulah para cewek-cewek di kelas Hinata jadi berisik (lagi) seketika pas ketiga cowok itu datang.

"KAU... !" Hinata tanpa sengaja ikut berteriak karena dia sangat terkejut kalau salah satu dari pemuda itu adalah iblis yang pernah mendatanginya beberapa kali.

"Ya, ampun... Bahkan Hinata juga ikut-ikutan kayak mereka," ucap Naruto yang langsung _down_ seketika.

"Sepertinya mereka bukan manusia... Bagaimana menurutmu Kiba?" ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata yang duduk paling belakang kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Aku juga merasa demikian Shino... Mereka bertiga... Bau darah... " timpal Kiba yang dapat merasakan perbedaan antara manusia dan iblis dari indera penciumannya.

"Kita harus menyelidiki mereka dengan hati-hati," balas Shino yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Kiba.

* * *

Istirahat...

.

.

Pada jam istirahat semua murid berdesakan di dalam kantin terutama murid perempuan yang bela-belain mampir ke kantin hanya untuk melihat empat cowok baru yang menjadi idola di sekolah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai (yang baru masuk beberapa hari lalu), Sasuke, Sasori dan Hidan yang resmi hari ini menjadi murid di Konoha. Ke empat pemuda itu kini tengah duduk di sebuah meja kantin secara bersamaan. Dilihat dari auranya kelihatannya mereka berempat sedang melakukan perang dingin.

"Sasori, katakan terus terang kalau Sakura yang menyuruhmu kemari, kan? Apa tujuanmu? Hinatakah?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius. Dia yakin sekali kalau kehadiran Sasori atas suruhan Sakura dan dia cemas kalau incaran pemuda itu adalah Hinata.

"Sayang sekali tapi kau salah. Tujuanku adalah untuk mengawasimu," jawab Sasori dengan datar. Tidak mempedulikan _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Kau Hidan? Kau adalah pembunuh bayaran. Apa tujuanmu untuk membunuh Hinata? Siapa yang menyuruhmu, cepat katakan!" nada Sasuke agak meninggi saat bertanya pada Hidan.

"Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk makan dengan tenang," jawabnya yang langsung menyeruput ramen kuah pesanannya.

_Brakh!_

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan kesal setelah mendengar jawaban Hidan yang seperti main-main padanya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Hidan! Aku serius!" amuknya setengah berteriak dan membuat para penghuni kantin sukses menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Sasuke. Lihat semua orang jadi melihat ke arah kita," celetuk Sai dengan santai.

_Brakh!_

Sasuke kembali menggebrak meja dengan kesal dan kali ini sukses membuat mangkuk ramen milik Hidan lompat sedikit dan memuntahkan kuah ramen itu ke wajah Hidan.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu Sai! Lebih baik kau yang diam!" kali ini Sasuke berteriak pada Sai yang langsung membalasnya dengan seringai santai.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" lirik Hidan yang urat kesabarannya mulai berkedut.

"Cih... " Sasuke hanya berdecih dan kembali duduk tenang walaupun jujur dia masih sangat kesal pada tiga mahkluk yang duduk bersamanya.

"Hidan. Sebenarnya kau kemari untuk membawa Hinata, kan?" sambar Sai secara tiba-tiba.

"Tepat. Aku diperintahkan untuk membawa Hinata." Hidan langsung mengiyakan perkataan Sai.

_Brakh!_

Sasuke kembali menggebrak meja dan kali ini mangkuk ramen milik Hidan benar-benar lompat tinggi dan menumpahkan sebagian isinya ke atas meja.

"Sialan kau Hidan! Siapa yang memerintahkanmu, cepat katakan!" Sasuke benar-benar emosi. Seenaknya saja mau membawa Hinata dan parahnya lelaki itu mengatakannya di depan hidung Sasuke sendiri.

_Brakh!_

Kali ini meja kantin digebrak oleh Hidan.

"Brengsek! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan gara-gara kau!" teriaknya sambil berdiri kesal.

_Brakh!_

"Aku tidak peduli!" tantang Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada Hidan.

_Brakh!_

_Brakh!_

_Brakh!_

_Brakh!_

Sasuke balas menggebrak meja sementara Sai hanya duduk santai melihat keduanya saling adu gebrakan (?) meja.

_Brakh!_

Gebrakan terakhir sukses menerbangkan mangkuk mie ramen yang tak bersalah itu melayang tinggi ke udara. Untuk sejenak Hidan, Sasuke dan Sai memperhatikan mangkuk mie yang terbang itu. Tak lama sang mangkuk yang terbang melakukan aksi (?) akbrobatik di udara yaitu jungkir balik.

_Tuiiiing..._

Mangkuk yang jungkir balik itu kini mengarah tepat ke kepala Sasori dan...

_Pluk!_

Sang mangkuk sukses mendarat dengan selamat di atas kepala pemuda berambut merah itu.

_Prok... Prok... Prok!_

"HOREEEE!" semua murid-murid yang berada di kantin langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat keras untuk sang mangkuk dan membuat suasana kantin menjadi riuh.

_BRAAAAKH!_

"DIAAAAM!" Sasori yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya mengamuk. Dia menggebrak meja kantin sampai-sampai meja itu hancur terbelah dua. Baik Hidan, Sasuke dan Sai ataupun murid-murid lain langsung diam seketika.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat...

'_Kurang ajar... Aku harus mengawasi mereka semua dan tak akan kubiarkan satu pun dari mereka menyakiti Hinata'._

'_Ah, mangkuk ramenku! Aku harus balas dendam pada Sasuke karena dia telah menghancurkan ramenku dengan benar-benar menjalankan misi ini untuk membawa Hinata'.  
_

'_Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi menarik. Aku penasaran apa alasan Sasori di sini dan untuk siapa Hidan bekerja'._

Untuk sesaat keempat pemuda yang tengah menjadi perhatian itu hanya saling berdiri sambil saling menatap.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian merebut Hinata!" kata Sasuke yang langsung berlari keluar dari kantin.

"Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya lebih dulu Sasuke!" balas Sai yang langsung ikutan berlari menyusul Sasuke dari belakang.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA TUNGGU! GADIS ITU HARUS AKU YANG BAWA!" Hidan meneriaki kedua pemuda itu sambil mengekor dari belakang.

"Aku tak peduli... " ucap Sasori datar sambil berjalan santai dan menyeruput teh.

"A-apa yang terjadi barusan?" celetuk salah satu murid dengan heran melihat tingkah keempat pemuda itu.

"Entahlah... " balas yang lainnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kekacauan apalagi yang akan ditimbulkan dengan kehadiran para iblis yang sepertinya bernapsu sekali pada Hinata?

**TBC**

* * *

Rain : Akhirnya sempet juga ngetik chapter ini dan publish. Maaf buat keterlambatannya karena gw lagi sakit. Thanks buat sarannya mungkin alurnya kurang jelas dan berhubung ini ditulis sama dua author jadi kami butuh penyatuan alur juga, tapis emoga ke depannya jadi lebih baik.

_BRAKH!_ -gebrak meja saking senengnya bisa update-

Thanks for reading! hehehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter sebelumnya, sekolah Hinata kedatangan tiga murid baru! Masalahnya, dua diantara tiga murid baru ini sama-sama mengincar Hinata! Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

* * *

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos, alur labil**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor/Supranatural**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto is belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**-Calendula Of Moonlight-**

**Chapter 6**

**(Missing Indigo!)**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**(0_0)**

**Di kelas 2-A…**

.

.

"Winter-_san_…"

Yang dipanggil hanya melamun. Hinata mencobanya sekali lagi.

"Winter-_san_…"

Winter masih tidak menjawab. Hinata mulai kesal.

"Winter-_san_…kumohon jawablah!"

Lagi-lagi Winter tidak menjawabnya. Hinata benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian…

"…WINTER-_SAN_! SADARLAH!"

**_BRAK_**

"Huwaa! Aku hadir! Aku hadir!" Winter terjungkal dari kursinya dan dengan gelagapan dia menjawab panggilan Hinata –lebih tepatnya ngomong sendiri-.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Winter-san!" ucap Hinata senang. Winter melirik kearah Hinata, dia hanya bisa tertawa garing, "ahahaha…seperti yang kau lihat, aku sadar kok. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memanggilku?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Huh! Justru itu yang harus kutanyakan kepadamu! Kamu kenapa? Kok dari tadi ngelamun terus? Ada masalah?"

"Err…tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Winter. Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

"Yasudahlah…aku tidak akan memaksamu memberitahu ada apa denganmu! Aku ke toilet sebentar ya."

Hinata beranjak dari kursinya. Namun belum satu langkah saja dia bergerak, Winter menarik tangan gadis itu. Hinata menatap Winter, "ada apa Winter-san?"

"Ah…tidak apa-apa...aku hanya ingin bilang…hati-hati." Jawab Winter. Hinata bingung. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "aku cuman ke toilet kok! Jangan terlalu khawatir!"

Winter melepaskan genggamannya. Hinata langsung berlari kecil ke luar kelas. Winter terdiam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _hime_."

**(0_0)**

**Lorong sekolah…**

.

Hinata berjalan pelan. Dia teringat dengan ketiga murid baru tadi. Terutama cowok ayam yang kalau dia tidak salah dengar, namanya Sasuke.

"Rasanya, dia benar-benar mirip dengan iblis yang dari kemarin mendatangiku. Apa dia memang iblis itu? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?" gumamnya, '_tapi kalau beneran iblis itu, amit-amit! Aku akan membasminya!_' batinnya semangat. Kasian Sasuke.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berfikir, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan mendatanginya. Hinata kaget karena perempuan itu datang begitu saja. Perempuan itu berbicara sebentar dengan Hinata, lalu langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa membiarkan Hinata berkata apapun.

**(0_0)**

**Taman Sekolah…**

.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian merebut Hinata!" kata Sasuke berapi-api.

"Saya juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu merebut Hinata." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Brengsek kau Sai! Lebih baik kau cepat pulang bodoh!" Sasuke men-_deathglare_ Sai. Tapi Sai sama sekali tidak takut.

"Kau saja yang pulang. Dasar pantat ayam _mania_. Atau kusebut saja _Chicken-butt boy_?" ejek Sai balik sambil terus tersenyum.

"Apa katamu pria-datar-tapi-mencurigakan-yang-selalu-tersenyum-seperti-om-om?" ejek Sasuke balik. Sumpah, itu sebutannya panjang bener.

"Kalian berdua lebih baik menyerah! Karena, akulah yang akan membawa Hinata! Oh Jashin~ tolonglah bantu hambamu ini!" kata Hidan bawa-bawa Jashin. Siapa itu Jashin author saja tidak kenal. Kali ini Sasuke menatap Hidan. Tentu saja tetap membawa-bawa _deathglare _andalannya yang asli gak ada serem-seremnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang Hidan? Dasar psikopat! Jangan sentuh Hinata heh!" ancam Sasuke.

"Psikopat? Itu sebutan yang indah untukku~" balas Hidan tidak serius.

"grr…" Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Celetuk seseorang dibawah pohon. Dan kali ini, Sasuke menatap Sasori. Dari tadi ini orang tatap menatap mulu.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, untuk apa kau disini?"

"Woles aja keles. Aku disini karena…ingin aja!" jawab Sasori enteng.

"Grrr…kalian bertiga!"

Baru saja Sasuke akan memukul ketiganya, tiba-tiba...

"Hoii! Skip dulu berantemnya! Hei kalian berempat! Apa kalian melihat Hinata?" Tanya seseorang. Ternyata dia adalah Sara(1), teman sekelas Hinata. Keempat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis merah tersebut.

"Loh? Memang Hinata kemana?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Justru itu yang akan kutanyakan. Dia daritadi menghilang. Dan sudah kucari di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini. Padahal ada tugas kelompok yang harus kami selesaikan!" jelas Sara. Keempat pemuda itu saling pandang.

_Jangan-jangan…_

"Hinata! Kau ada dimana!?" teriak Sasuke yang berlari keluar gerbang. Sai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sara bengong.

**(Lagu dimulai) **

**Intro song 1**

"Huh…apa-apaan sih mereka itu. Dasar norak. Seharusnya mereka itu _calm _dikit dong! Apa mereka tidak tahu ya? Sudahlah, aku tidak pe— huwaa!" sebelum Sasori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hidan menariknya keluar gerbang.

**Intro song 2**

_Chibi version. Keempat pemuda itu berlari mencari Hinata dengan muka berbeda-beda. Sasuke dengan muka sok panik campur cool. Sai tersenyum gembira (?). Hidan dengan muka –gawat kalau Hinata hilang gue bakal dibunuh boss- dan Sasori dengan muka masam. _

**Nagare nagare te kita mon da**

(Mereka berpencar, First group, SasuSai) Sasuke mencari Hinata ke semua barang yang dilihatnya.

**Kita kara nishi e kake nuke te kite**

Sedangkan Sai tersenyum-senyum gaje di belakangnya sembari mengobrak-abrik tong sampah.

**Tadori tsui ta koko wa ittai doko**

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke secara tidak sengaja mengangkat rok cewek dan Sai secara tidak sengaja juga menemui si pemilik tong sampah. Dua-duanya hampir berakhir tragis jika Sasuke tidak segera kabur sambil menarik kerah baju Sai.

**Karada wa yake ni karu ku naru  
**

(Next Group, SasoHidan) Hidan mengadakan sebuah Ritual mencurigakan. Dimana dia terus mengatakan 'JASHIN, DIMANAKAH HINATA BERADA? BERITAHULAH KAMI WAHAI JASHIN!' dan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

**Too kude min na tema neki shiteru**

sedangkan Sasori mengangkat-ngangkat papan bertuliskan 'BUKAN TEMAN SAYA'

**Hata mata koko wa ten goku ka chi no hate ka**

Ujung-ujungnya dua-duanya dicurigai warga setempat. Polisi datang mengejar. _As fast as he can_, Sasori kabur membawa Hidan yang mengamuk karena merasa 'ritual'nya diganggu.

**Reff:**

**So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure**

Keempat pemuda itu kembali bertemu dengan tidak elit atau tabrakan. Sasuke menanyakan apa SasoHidan menemukan Hinata.

**Maa boku no hana shi o kika nai ka**

Dengan masam Sasori menjawab tidak. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan samsulnya(2).

**Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara**

Sasuke menelopon seseorang untuk dimintai bantuan. Sasori dan Hidan menunggunya dengan rapi.

**Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni**

Sedang sibuk menelepon, Sai dengan polos mencolek bahu ketiga temannya. Dia menunjuk kearah belakang dan taraa…segerombolan polisi, keluarga, cewek dan warga sedang berlari ke mereka dengan beraneka ragam senjata. Sasuke, Sasori dan Hidan memasang muka pucat. Dengan cepat mereka berlari ke arah layar (ngerti kan?) dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mesti menarik Sai.

**(Back to Song)**

**Sakura mai chiru hana fubu ki  
No koe yama koe kaki wake te kite  
Yasa shiku sarete sonoki ni natte**

Winter, Rain dan Naruto baru saja menerima panggilan kematian dari Sasuke. Seketika muka mereka pucat pasi mendengar Hinata menghilang dan mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Dengan sigap mereka langsung ngacir mencari Hinata.

**Too i ano hini chuu ning  
Hatsu koi no ano koto kasa ne ruze  
Ama i kao rini yowa sare te awa ni naru**

Ternyata, dua misterius Kiba dan Shino mendengar percakapan mereka! Dengan sok pahlawannya, mereka ikut-ikutan mencari Hinata. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka pasang pose ala superman dan batman kecebur got. Sara yang melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal sekejap langsung pingsan. Dia berfikir, ada apa hari ini sebenarnya dengan Hinata?

**Reff:**

**So kawaii hito yo kocchi e kite o kure  
Maa meu tsuri shi cha u boku dake do**

Disini diperlihatkan trio WRN (Winter Rain Naruto) mencari Hinata. Dengan autisnya, Naruto dan Rain mencari Hinata disetiap rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati (?) Winter yang kehabisan kesabaran gak pake BaBiBu langsung memukul mereka berdua.

Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara

**Saa itte miyo oka yume encho**

Di lain tempat, diperlihatkan Neji yang mendengar kabar dari Kiba dan Shino kalau Hinata menghilang. Otomatis Neji langsung panik. Mempertambah masalah, Kiba menakut-nakuti Neji tentang Hinata. Gak lama setelah itu, Neji pingsan dan terpaksa, duo maut itu mengangkat Neji ke puskesmas terdekat.

**(Back To Song)**

**Hana yo cho yo tori tachi yo**

Dengan lemas, SasoHidanSasuSai berjalan tanpa gairah karena Hinata tidak juga ditemukan.

**Kusu gutte kure ru na**

Mereka duduk di kursi taman. Masih dengan lesu, mereka tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing.

**Momoya ai ya yama buki ni**

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berfikir, Sasuke seperti melihat bayangan sang malaikat aka Hinata yang berlari di dekat semak-semak.

**Tsutsu mare te yura meku**

Akhirnya, dia memberitahu tiga lainnya. Dengan harapan besar, mereka kembali mencari Hinata di tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi.

**Intro again~ Intro 3**

Dengan semangat (kecuali Sasori) mereka berlari dengan ekspresi awal, Chibi version again. Dan Sasuke melihat Hinata sungguhan! Begitupun ketiga lainnya. Pada saat akan menyamperi Hinata, gadis itu kembali hilang. Keempatnya terduduk lesu. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada Sasuke. Dia dengan semangat berlari ke arah tempat Hinata menghilang.

**Reff:**

**Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara  
Saa itte miyo oka yume no kuni**

Sasuke akhirnya melihat Hinata! Dia tersenyum lega saat dilihatnya Hinata bersama seseorang. Yah sepertinya Sasuke kenal dengan orang itu. Sasuke menelepon Winter dan Rain untuk menyuruh Hinata balik ke sekolah.

**Mata kawaii hito ga waratte kure ru nara**

Sasuke tersenyum bangga karena telah berhasil menemukan kekasih (?) tersayangnya.

**Saa itte miyo oka yume encho**

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena HidanSasoSai sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman menakutkan. Sasuke mencoba meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan mereka.

**Last Intro**

Lagu inipun berakhir seiring dihajarnya Sasuke sampai babak belur oleh ketiga orang itu.

**-END OF SONG-**

**(0_0)**

Hinata place…

.

Winter, Rain dan Naruto berlari ke Hinata. Hinata menyambut mereka dengan senang.

"Himee! Kamu kemana sajaa?" Tanya Winter memeluk Hinata.

"Ini…aku menemui adikku. Tadi dia datang kesekolahku dan memaksaku menemaninya makan. Padahal aku belum memberi jawaban apapun. Hehehe…" jelas Hinata. Winter dan Rain lega karena Hinata tidak kenapa-napa.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Hinata." Kata Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sebenarnya, pemuda ini khawatir saat mendengar Hinata menghilang begitu saja. Namun saat melihat gadis yang disayanginya tidak apa-apa, dia sangat lega.

"Hehehe…terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto-_kun_." Balas Hinata tersenyum sangat manisss. Muka Naruto seketika memerah begitu melihat gadis yang dicintainya tersenyum seperti itu. Ya tidak hanya Naruto saja, muka Rain juga ikut memerah.

"Ahahaha! Sama-sama Hinata!"

"EKHEM! Sepertinya aku dilupakan nih!" seru seorang gadis cilik. Pandangan mereka teralih pada gadis itu. Dia adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Hei! Kau ini bandel sekali sih! Sudah tau kakakmu sibuk sekolah! Masih saja cari masalah! Jangan seenaknya begitu dong!" nasehat Winter kepada Hanabi. Hanabi tidak terima dibilang _Troublemaker _seperti itu.

"Biasa saja dong GENDUT! Gak usah galak-galak!" ejek Hanabi.

"UAPAA KATAMU!? AKU TIDAK G-E-N-D-U-T TAU!" Winter seketika mengamuk ketika diejek Hanabi.

"Woi Winter sudahlah! Jangan mengamuk seperti itu! Kau tidak gendut kok!" sergah Rain memegang tangan Winter agar gadis itu tidak memukul Hanabi. Winter akhirnya mengalah. Selama ini memang hanya Rain yang bisa menenangkannya. Hanabi tersenyum puas. Winter cemberut.

"Baiklah _Nee-chan_! Aku pergi dulu! Terimakasih sudah menemaniku! Aku harus balik ke teman-temanku!" ucap Hanabi pada kakak tersayangnya, "Bye!"

"Bye Hanabi! Hati-hati!" balas Hinata.

"Anak yang heboh ya…" celetuk Rain,

"Heboh sekaligus menyebalkan!" sambung Winter. Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh ya! Aku harus balik ke sekolah! Aku harus minta maaf pada Sara!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah. Soal Sara besok saja. Lagipula sudah waktunya pulang sekolah," Naruto menyerahkan tas Hinata kepada sang empunya (Loh? Kapan mereka mengambilnya?), "Lagipula, kita harus ke puskesmas dulu sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Hah? Ngapain ke puskesmas?" Tanya Hinata agak kaget.

"Hmm…si Neji pingsan begitu mendengarmu pingsan~" jawab Rain.

"A-apa? Aduh dasar _Nii-san_! Baiklah! Temani aku yahh!" pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja Himeee~" jawab Winter.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi disenja yang indah ini.

Tapi tidak seindah nasib yang dialami Sasuke tentunya.

**(0_0)**

Di tempat lain…

.

"Huh biar tau rasa kau!" kata Hidan kesal.

"Dasar sialan kalian bertiga! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" bela Sasuke yang sudah babak belur. Dia mendecih berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu, ingat ya Sasuke, Hinata tak akan kuserahkan padamu…" ucap Sai tersenyum aneh, "Bye!"

"Hinata juga tak akan kubiarkan jatuh ke tanganmu Sasuke! Kalau tidak, aku bisa dibunuh Boss!" sahut Hidan ngeri sambil ngacir dari situ.

Sasuke kembali mendecih, dia melirik Sasori, "dan kau? Ada yang mau kau sampaikan?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Aku disini untuk mengawasimu, bukan gadis bernama Hinata itu." Jawabnya.

"Mengawasiku? Untuk apa?"

"Atas perintah seseorang tentunya, kau pasti taulah…," lanjutnya, "Baiklah, aku duluan. Jaga baik-baik si Hinata itu!"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ini semua akan menjadi sangat merepotkan…" gumamnya.

.

(Shikamaru: Hei! Itu trademark gue! Jangan dicaplok pantat ayam!)

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Hello Winter disini! Langsung aja karena mata dah satu watt lagi. Sebenernya udh mau update dari lusa kemarin. Cuman karena Winter sibuk bener, maka updatenya baru hari ini YAY! *ditabok Readers***

**AND...Lagu diatas adalah lagu "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi -K2G" biar menghayati monggo dibacanya sambil dengerin lagu ini. Sebenernya ane nyolong dari kartun namanya "Teen Titans". Lagunya aja sih...Soalnya Winter cuman kepikiran lagu ini aja. Lagipula kalau kalian liat perbedaannya JAUHH banget. Yang satu ngejar penjahat, yang ini mah nyari anak ilang (?). **

**Chap ini gak terlalu berat kan? Gak berat sih sebenernya. Sengaja. Persiapan sebelum masuk yang "wah" bingitss. Jadi mohon berswabar ya readers-readers ku tersayang~ Have fun dulu aja. **

**Saran dan Kritik diterima dengan terbuka. Maap kalau belum terlalu jelas penggambaran lagunya, baru belajar juga sih...hehehe. Imajinasi saya ketinggian *what* dan benar kata Rain di AN sebelumnya, kami perlu penyatuan alur, apalagi cuman bisa komunikasi lewat Social Network. Jadi mohon bantuannya~**

**Terakhir...I LOVE YU ALL AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~ :***


	8. She's mine I think?

Chapter sebelumnya, Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang! Namun akhirnya dia ditemukan. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

* * *

**Warning : OOC, Some OC, Hina-centric, typos, alur labil**

**Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Angst/A lil bit humor/Supranatural**

**Pairing : SasuHina as main pair and other hints **

**Rate : T**

**Naruto is belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Winter And Rain**

**-Calendula Of Moonlight-**

**Chapter 7**

**(She's mine...I Think?)**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Warning: full romance and friendship)**

**XXX**

**.**

Rumah kediaman Hyuuga, pagi hari...

.

"Neji-_san_! Cepatlah sedikit! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" seru Hinata di depan teras. Neji dengan tergesa-gesa berlari gesit. Namun...

GEDUBRAK

"Aduhh!" rintih Neji yang terjatuh dari tangga teras. Hinata spontan mendatangi Neji. Dengan lembut, dia memegang dahi Neji yang memerah akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Huaa Neji-_san_! Dahimu terluka gara-gara aku!" Hinata memegang pipi Neji sambil terus melihat luka di dahi Neji.

_BLUSH_

_Terlalu dekat..._

_Terlalu dekat..._

_Bibir Hinata merah ranum..._

_Rasanya...rasanya..._

_Aku ingin menci—_

_TING_

"Waa! Hinata menjauh dariku!" teriak Neji mendorong bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa, Neji-_san_? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya gadis itu polos, "Jangan-jangan, aku lupa pakai bedak! Huwaa gawat!"

Neji memijit kepalanya, '_A-apa yang kupikirkan tentang Hinata? Jangan jadi mesum! Ingat! Kau itu bukan Naruto! Kau adalah orang yang disegani, Neji!_'

Diujung sana Naruto jatuh dari mejanya dengan tidak elit.

"Ah! Hinata! Bukannya lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang? Sudah jam 7.30 loh..." kata Neji mengingatkan gadis itu kembali.

"Haa! Oh iya benar! Sudah jam 7.30 lagi! Kita benar-benar telat! Ayo Neji-_san_!" Hinata menarik tangan Neji dan berlari menuju mobil. Di balkon rumah, Hiashi tersenyum bangga.

'_Masa remaja itu benar-benar indah_' pikir Hiashi ala bapak-bapak (emang bapak-bapak ye?).

.

Gerbang Sekolah...

.

"Arigato ne! Neji-_san_! Sampai jumpa nanti!" Dengan terburu-buru, Hinata menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke sekolah. Dia sempat minta maaf pada Satpam. Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu, "Eh tunggu aku Hinata! Masa aku ditinggalkan begitu saja?"

Baru saja akan memarkirkan mobilnya, dia melihat sesuatu di kursi tempat Hinata duduk tadi. Dan Taraaa...Bekal Hinata tertinggal di sana.

"Oh..May...God! Gawat kalau Hinata tidak makan siang nanti!" Neji mengambil bekal makan siang itu dan mengikuti jejak sang putri tanpa memarkirkan mobilnya. Si Satpam yang diketahui bernama Sanji (WHAT) marah-marah sendiri gara-gara dikacangin.

Di kelas 2-A...

"Se-selamat pagi! Maaf aku terlambat _Sensei_!" ucap Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Tapi...ternyata _sensei _kesayangannya alias Shizune tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Hinata celingak-celinguk mencari Shizune.

"Tidak usah kau cari Hinata! Shizune-_sensei _hari ini absen!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh begitukah? Syukurlah~" lega Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok tumben kau telat? Biasanya tidak kan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hanya ada masalah sedikit kok! Tenang aja!" jawab gadis itu ceria. Sedang asyik ngobrol, mahluk tak diundang datang ke kelas Hinata! Siapa lagi kalau bukan...NEJI!

BRAKK

"HINATA! UNTUNG SEMPAT!" teriak Neji di depan pintu kelas.

"Kyaaa~ Neji-_senpai_~" teriak cewek-cewek histeris di kelas itu.

"Loh? Neji-_san_? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang ikut kaget dengan kehadiran mahluk aneh ini. Neji men-_deathglare _Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari gadisnya. Gak pake Babibu, Naruto kabur ke mejanya.

"Hehehe...ini...bekalmu tertinggal di mobil tadi, makanya aku kesini untuk mengembalikannya!" Jelas Neji riang gembira (?). Hinata memasang muka sumringah.

"Kyaa~ Arigato Nejii. Kau adalah tunangan yang sangat baik!" seru Hinata langsung memeluk Neji. Kemudian dia mencubit pipi pemuda itu dan...

_CUP_

Mencium pipinya.

Neji mematung (lagi). Tapi kali ini pipinya memerah. Sangat merah.

"KYAAA! ADEGAN YANG MANISSS! SO SWEET!" seru orang sekelas. Kecuali beberapa orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai, Sasori, Hidan, Naruto dan Sasuke? Terutama Sasuke.

'Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang terbakar api cemburu nih,' (Sai)

'Emang gue pikirin?' (Sasori)

'Wow, aku ga nyangka ternyata...Hinata itu orangnya beranian yak!' (Hidan, tak ketinggalan dengan kameranya, dia sibuk memfoto adegan itu)

'...' (Diam membisu, Naruto. Patah hati)

"Hi-hinata...Hinataku..." ucap Sasuke pelan. Terbata-bata.

'ckckck...masa remaja itu benar-benar merepotkan' (Loh? Ternyata ada Shikamaru juga toh?)

"Wah-wah! Ada apa ribut-ribut disini?" Kakashi, seperti dewa penyelamat, dia menenangkan seluruh isi kelas. Anak-anak 2-A pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Eh, Hyuuga Neji ya? Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kelasnya, Anko udah marah-marah gara-gara kamu gak dateng-dateng!" kata Kakashi. Neji yang menerima sinyal itu, langsung kembali ke kelasnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Lupakan kekacauan tadi, mari kita belajar."

.

Taman sekolah, jam makan siang (time skip)...

.

Sasuke merenung. Dia terbaring di rerumputan. Kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Bukannya apa-apa, mana ada cowok yang rela kalau jodohnya itu ternyata mencintai orang lain? Dia memikirkan sesuatu...

'_A-apa benar aku harus merelakan Hinata pada orang seperti Neji? Tapi—"_

'_Aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata! Lebih dari siapapun! Tapi—'_

'_Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia! Aku ingin dia hidup normal tanpa perlu mengemban tugasnya! Tapi tapi...bukannya kita memang sudah diharuskan untuk menikah?'_

'_Tapi...Akh kau bodoh Sasuke! Kebanyakan tapi-tapinya!'_ Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnnya. Dia menerawang ke atas langit.

'_She's mine but i think...she's not?' _

Baru saja pemuda ini akan tertidur, tiba-tiba...

"BAA!" mahluk kuning mengganggunya. Sasuke sontak terkaget-kaget.

"Huwaa SETAN KUNING!"

DUAK!

"I-ittai! Sakit pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tunggu...Kau Uzumaki Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke sebelum terjadi perang dunia. Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"YA! AKU NARUTO! ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI PRESIDEN KELAK!" jawabnya norak.

"Pfttt...Presiden kayak gitu._WEIRD_." Ejek Sasuke meremehkan. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Enak saja norak!"

Lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu? Lagi galau ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Galau? Apa itu galau?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Beh, masa gak tahu galau sih! Kampungan!" ejek Naruto.

"Aku serius Naruto!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Heh. Oke-oke. Galau itu semacam...banyak masalah lah. Misalnya masalah cinta, masalah menentukan pilihan. Dan lain-lain..." Jelas Naruto sok tahu. Tapi Sasuke mah percaya-percaya aja.

"Oh ya? Yah sepertinya aku memang sedang galau."

"Kenapa-kenapa? Cerita dong~" pinta Naruto,

"Ih mau tau aja! Kagak!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Pleasee~" rengek Naruto berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang memang tidak tahan _puppy eyes_, langsung menceritakan masalahnya.

"Oke-oke, akan kuceritakan. Jadi...gue itu suka sama Hinata." . .Tancap. Perlu diketahui, Sasuke itu orangnya tidak mau berlama-lama.

DEG

Naruto yang mendengarnya kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menyukai gadis yang sama sepertinya.

"O-oh ya? Lalu...apa masalahnya?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke kembali menerawang, "Dia sudah punya tunangan. Aku ingin berharap lebih tapi...aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bagaimana ya?"

"Hee...semacam gagal _move-on_ ya?" tanya Naruto menahan perasaannya.

"Apa lagi itu gagal _move-on_?"

"_Nevermind_."

Hening...

"Kau tahu tidak Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang sedang terbaring itu, "tahu apa?"

'_Aku juga...menyukai Hinata loh_!'

Tidak tidak. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan persahabatan baru ini!

"Kau tahu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku hanya akan mendukung pilihan Hinata dan pasrah saja. Toh itu pilihan terbaik dia."

'_Itu perasaanku pada Hinata. Pasrah.'_

"Tapi kurasa kau berbeda Sasuke." Lanjutnya, "aku yakin, kaulah yang akan memenangkan hati Hinata nantinya. Makanya, _ganbatte _dong!"

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, "huh, kau ini apa-apaan sih. Ya kurasa aku tidak boleh menyerah sih...baiklah akan kucari Hinata! Ajak kenalan...hehehe"

"Sana pergi Hus-hus! Aku mau tidur dulu~ tadi Hinata ada di pohon rindang dekat situ. Dia sedang sendirian. Temanilah dia~" perintah Naruto. Sasuke berlari ke arah tunjukkan Naruto.

Di pohon rindang...

Hinata memakan bentonya sendirian disitu. Benar-benar sepi. Winter dan Rain hari ini tidak masuk. Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Akhirnya dia sendirian. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan lama. Karena, seorang pemuda _Raven _terduduk di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaa! Siapa kau?" teriak Hinata spontan. Sasuke yang panik segera menutup mulut Hinata.

"Ssst...Jangan berisik. Aku cuman mau kenalan kok. Kau Hinata kan? Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Kata Sasuke malu-malu. Hinata yang tadinya ketakutan, akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ya! Aku Hyuuga Hinata! Salam kenal Uchiha-_san_!" balas Hinata riang. Sasuke tak menyangka, Hinata akan menyambutnya dengan baik. Padahal dia kira, gara-gara kejadian seminggu lalu, Hinata akan menjauhinya.

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka setelah perkenalan itu. Yang satu malu tambahin sama gugup, yang satunya lagi, bingung mau memulai topik apa.

"Err...Uchiha-_san_."

"Ya? A-apa?" jawab Sasuke gugup. Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sampai membuat Sasuke salah tingkah, "K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Hinata?"

"Hmm...tidak. Hanya saja, Uchiha-_san _percaya akan iblis?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Sasuke membeku mendengarnya.

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Seminggu lalu, tidak lama juga sih...Aku dihantui oleh iblis yang sangat mirip denganmu!" jelas Hinata. Sasuke makin membeku.

"Benar-benar mirip. Tapi rasanya...tidak mungkin ya hehehe!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega, "Yah, memang tidak mungkin kan? Sangat tidak mungkin HAHAHA!"

"Eh tunggu! Kenapa kau malah lega? Jangan-jangan kau..."

Sasuke membeku (lagi), '_gawat gawat gawat! Someone help me!'_

"DORR!"

"GYAAAA!" teriak Sasuke. Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Ahahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka! Orang yang selama ini diagung-agungkan para gadis disekolah ternyata penakut! Hahahaha!" tawa Hinata.

"Hee! Hinata kau ini ternyata jahil ya!" Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi gembung Hinata.

"Aah! Sakit Uchiha-_san_!"

.

Mereka berdua terus bercanda tanpa menyadari...seseorang mengawasi mereka.

.

"Heh...pemandangan yang bagus. Harus segera dilaporkan."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Winter here's! Akhirnya kesampaian bikin fluffy romance antara SasuHina! Gimana SasuHina lopers romancenya? Udah bagus belom? Ini pengalaman teman saya loh~ dibedain dikit lah. **

**Saya gak bisa banyak bicara lagi. mohon pamit undur diri dan don't forget to..  
**

**REVIEW YAY**


End file.
